The present invention relates generally to bed structures, and more particularly to a joint connector for the headboard frame member of the well-known convertible sofa-bed or daybed, wherein such a bed structure includes a pair of oppositely disposed sideboard frame members and a two-piece headboard frame member.
Many types of side-board and headboard frame members of various configurations are presently in use. However, the structures of these known frame members have features which restrict their use. They also are very expensive to ship due to the difference in sizes between the headboards and companion sideboard members. More specifically, the length of each sideboard frame member of a sofabed or daybed is commonly of the same dimension as the width of a single bed mattress, whereas the headboard frame member is constructed as having approximately the same length as the elongated longitudinal side of a single bed or mattress which is substantially twice the length of a sideboard member.
Accordingly, the shipping containers presently in use for these board members are sized to readily receive and protect the largest structures which are the headboards. Such large sized containers, however, require more shipping space and thus transportation by ship or truck becomes very costly. One may refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,506 by the present inventor which is designed more specifically for metal-frame bed structures.